My Life as a Teenage Namba
by The Lazy Italian Firecracker
Summary: Butch has had something bothering him ever since he kidnapped Professor Oak with his partner Cassidy a week ago. He decides to go to Dr. Namba for help and advice. Turns out, Dr. Namba had a WAY more epic past than anyone ever thought. *DO NOT BE FOOLED BY CHARACTERS. DR. NAMBA PLAYS A HUGE ROLE* Rated for Go go juice and references to drinking. Mainly, just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfic except for Travis Namba, ****Ludwig and Belinda Namba, and Avery (Wendy's mother). June Shannon owns Go Go Juice and I do not own Here Comes Honey Boo Boo.**

* * *

_My Life as a Teenage Namba _

Butch was feeling nervous and anxious as he stepped into Doctor Namba's secret laboratory (a renovated public bathroom in the headquarters) and stood behind him. Doctor Namba was performing very important research (texting Doctor Zager). Butch quietly cleared his throat, the soft gesture causing Doctor Namba to shoot out of his chair. "YOWZERS! Don't scare me like that, mah boi!" he screamed. Butch hastily nodded. "So, what is it you came in here for, mah boi?"

Butch wrung his hands and looked at his feet. "Well, sir, you know Cassidy, right – Oh, of course you do. Well, I kinda, a little bit, barely -"

"Am totally, positively, undeniably in love with her?" Doctor Namba finished. Butch blushed.

"Well, see, when I was pushing the stuffed Nidoqueen at the hotel Professor Oak was staying at, Cassidy was in the Nidoqueen, ...as you already knew. Well, when we reached the room, Cassidy threw off the head of the Nidoqueen and sneezed. When she did so, her hair was flying beautifully behind her, and her face looked so adorable, and she looked so amazing. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even say 'bless you'! She slapped me for that." Butch took a deep breath. "So, what I'm saying is… yeah. I am in love with her."

Namba grinned. "Mah boi, I know what you're going through." At Butch's surprised face, Namba laughed. "Yes, I too had 'crushes'. Well, I'm now going to explain my years as an adolescent in extreme detail, so leave if you must." Butch stayed put, not in respect, but in fear. He didn't want Namba to start experimenting on him or some poop. "Well, here goes.

"Well, I had just turned sixteen on November 23rd. My spirits were up, because I had just won the Namba Games, created by my grandfather, Travis Namba. They don't occur anymore, but that just proves how old I am. In the Namba Games, I was only left with my quick wits. Oh, and tons and tons of sugar… Anyhow, I had won the Namba Games. Oh, wait; you don't know what I went through! In the Namba Games, you had to domesticate wild Pokémon and get them to do the strangest things… I won, because my Beedrill ate a Meowth while doing these cartwheel kinds of things… Actually, more like somersaults... Anyway, I was walking home to my girlfriend. (I had another girlfriend in the Namba arena, so don't tell!) My father, Ludwig, was very proud of me when I arrived home. My mother, Belinda, even bought me a chemistry set, like a real one! I was so happy!

"Now, my girlfriend was another story… Her name, before I forget to tell you, was Miyamoto, and she -"

Butch suddenly exploded with laughter. Doctor Namba looked on with a questioning expression. "Wait," Butch panted once his laughing fest was over with. "You dated JESSIE'S MOM?!"

Doctor Namba nodded. "Yes, yes I did, mah boi. Do you have a problemo with that?" Butch waved his hands and smiled apologetically.

"Carry on."

Doctor Namba continued. "Miyamoto owned a Meowth and a Persian. She absolutely adored them. So, as the Namba Games were shown on live television, she was disgusted by my actions of making a Beedrill eat a Meowth. She was horrified and worried that I might pull that same trick on her Meowth. It was only a baby at the time, so she was certain that it was even more vulnerable! She flew to the other side of the country and left her Meowth in Hollywood all alone. She then broke up with me. I felt horrible.

"I heard that she was seeking to join a group called 'Team Rocket'. At the time, I was just your everyday scientist. I wasn't evil or anything. I contacted a friend of mine, named Garrick Zager. Yes, it's Doctor Zager," Doctor Namba informed Butch when he took notice of the realization dawning on his face. "Anyways, Garrick was already a part of Team Rocket, and Miyamoto recently joined the agents. So, I decided to try and join. I called Madame Boss. 'Hello?' I asked.

"'Hello, Doctor Namba,' she answered in a strangely monotone voice. 'Your friend Garrick Zager has spoken very highly of you.' I felt myself smile in pride.

"'Thank you, Madame. Would you let me become a scientist for Team Rocket?' I asked carefully.

"'No can do,' she answered. When I asked why, she replied with, 'Everyone here on Team Rocket is KNOWN for something. You need to be known for something, too.' And with that, she hung up.

"I was extremely disappointed. Mah boi, I had NEVER, EVER… EVER had a brain fart this bad! I decided that I would make a recipe of some sort, since Miyamoto had used her frozen delicacies to make her way into the Team Rocket elite agent ranks. I experimented and tried OVER and OVER and OVER to the OVER NINETHOUSAND!th power, but nothing worked. I then just decided to steal a recipe from a Team Rocket secretary named Avery. She was a smoothie sort of person, and she made countless smoothies for her daughter Wendy. So, I made NEAPOLITAN MILKSHAKES! … But, that's not all." Namba's face had all the eagerness of a five year old boy on Christmas morning, but more. "I DID IT WITHOUT USING ICE CREAM!"

Butch tried to put a look of wonder on his face. In truth, he had made those countless times with Cassidy on their days off, and even more times with James when they decided to hang out (and totally not go drinking with Giovanni!) while Cassidy and Jessie were hanging out with their Team Rocket galfriends. On those nights, Cassidy and Jessie just decided to be nice and be each other's galfriends. Not to mention that it was even more unimpressive when you considered the fact that Namba had stolen the recipe.

"Well, mah boi…" Butch was getting bored quickly. "There was another man trying to become a Team Rocket scientist. And it was… PROFESSOR SAMUEL OAK IN THE FLESH!" Butch had to admit that he was a bit surprised. "Yes, and he was there with his girlfriend, who wanted to become a Team Rocket agent. I think her name was Delia or something… Well, anyways, Professor Oak was all ready to go, in his big white lab coat of doom with a bottle of Go go Juice in his stupid hand. He kept reminding his girlfriend when she looked worried that 'his special juice was gonna help him win'! So annoying!

"After a while of waiting in line for the testing of what you are known for in Team Rocket, we finally reached the front. I was surprised to see a large wrestling ring in another section of the room. 'You will give your drinks to these two people,' said a teenager in an orange sweater vest and name tag that read 'I IZ GIOVANNI I PWNZ'." Hmm, Butch had to remember this. "Mah boi, are you paying attentively attentive attention?" Namba questioned suspiciously. Butch nodded feverishly. Namba gave Butch a quick but nasty glare, but said nothing more on the matter.

"ANYways, there were two Rocket Grunts. One, I am nearly positive, was Cassidy's mother! However, I can't be sure. The other looked suspiciously like Lames's fiancé… Well, I handed Messiebelle the Neapolitan milkshake, and Yamato was given the Go go Juice. The Grunts examined them carefully before stepping into the ring and taking a sip.

"Messiebelle looked pleased. In fact, she even took another sip and ended up gulping down the whole thing! I was very proud of myself. But Yamato? Yeah, she was another story completely. Even now I feel sorry for her...

"She took a tentative sip of the bottled liquid. As soon as she swallowed, she was bouncing off the walls in every way possible. She kept drinking more and more and more of the Go go Juice until she nearly drained the bottle. I was deathly afraid. I called out my Jigglypuff - I can see you giggling - and put her to sleep with it. Giovanni dragged her away.

"I was certain that I was going to win. And… I was RIGHT! Confetti rained down onto my happy body as Madame Boss presented me with my very first lab coat. I felt, at that moment… beautiful. I felt special. I felt like I could PWN THE ENTIRE WORLD!

"Since then, I have worked for Team Rocket, worked for Team Rocket, been arrested, worked for Team Rocket, succumbed to the horrors of the TV show _Here Comes Honey Boo Boo_, worked for Team Rocket some more, and then met you two amazing kids." Namba smiled genuinely at Butch. "Go get her!" Butch could hear Namba squeal as he ran down the hallway to Cassidy. Butch felt so lucky to have a supportive Team Rocket coworker like Doctor Namba. But, that didn't mean that his ear didn't hurt.

When Butch reached Cassidy's room, he knocked. "Come in," Cassidy called. Butch tentatively opened the door and walked in. He took a deep breath as he sat down on Cassidy's pink, bedazzled bedspread.

"Cassidy?" he asked, mustering up all his courage and turning to her. He averted his eyes.

"Yes, Butch?" she replied, a glint in her eye.

'Oh, no, there's a glint in her eyes, this is – maybe good?' Butch realized. He calmed down and looked Cassidy in the eye. Glint or not, he was going to try. "Cassidy, do you remember that day a week ago when we had to kidnap Professor Oak?" Cassidy nodded, looking somewhat confused. "Well, Cassidy… It was that day when I realized how beautiful you really are and how much I've wanted to be with you. I don't know how I ever made it without you and I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. Cassidy." Butch took her hands in his. "I love you."

"Oh, Butch!" It was then that they shared their first kiss. Chocolate brown and vivid violet eyes were closed as Butch let go of her hands. He slipped his fingers into her golden hair as their lips met. The kiss was a rather long one, but Butch wouldn't complain for a second. They broke apart, eyes open and shining with love.

"Butch," Cassidy whispered. She sounded close to crying. "I love you too."

They decided to head out and go to a restaurant to celebrate. However, Doctor Namba interrupted them to quickly give the new couple a gift. "It's a book on my youth!" he grinned as Butch staggered under the sheer amount of papers. "This little volume is just a shave of my youth, but it's still even more than what I told you today, mah boi!" Butch and Cassidy laughed and split the pile in half to get it to Butch's car. They decided on reading as much as they could to each other over dinner. After all, who else did they have to thank other than Doctor Fanboy?

* * *

**A/N: ... What? 1. I am NOT a NeoShipper.**

**2. I do NOT like writing too much Cassidy and Butch stuff.**

**3. I do NOT think I'm always this insane.**

**It all started when Dan and I were discussing Dr. Namba surviving in the Namba Games using only his quick wits, Team Rocket drugs (which is just LOTS and LOTS of caffiene and sugar, kiddies :D) and his hairy body. Thus, this was born. I did my best to make every single person here a canon character. I think I did it! Kudos to me! :D**

**Aw, crudmonkeys. Avery, Travis, Ludwig, and Belinda all snuck under the radar. But, I guess I meant MAIN OCs? (Like, not like Marie in on the whole thing or a Dr. Namba OC girlfriend.)**

**I am putting a poll up about whether or not I should put up Dr. Namba's Neapolitan milkshake recipe on my profile. Please vote!**

**Thanks for reading, and R&R, pretty please!**

**Rose :D**


End file.
